Miyavi Lee Ishihara
"Natürlich bin ich Gitarrist, Songschreiber, Performer, Entertainer, Vater und Ehemann. Du kannst mich kategorisieren, wohin du möchtest, aber ich bin einfach Miyavi. Du kannst Madonna als Madonna oder Michael Jackson als Michael Jackson erkennen. Miyavi ist Miyavi. Ich tue, was ich möchte, und ich möchte einfach die Menschen um mich herum mit meinen Kreationen glücklich machen." (Miyavi 2011 im MTV Iggy Interview) _______________________________________________________________________________________ right|Miyavi|239x239px MIYAVI wurde geboren am 14.09.1981 in Ōsaka', '''Japan; unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen Takamasa Lee Ishihara. Mit 17 Jahren startete er seine musikalische Laufbahn in der japanischen Band "'Due'le quartz'", damals noch unter dem Namen Miyabi. 2002 startete er als Miyavi seine Solokarriere und ist seitdem als Gitarrist, Sänger, Produzent und seltener auch Schauspieler oder Model tätig geworden. Einst von einem Fan als "Samurai Gitarrist" bezeichnet, ist er mittlerweile mit dieser Bezeichnung bekannt geworden. Nicht nur Fans, sondern auch bald immer mehr Medien bezeichneten Miyavi mit diesem Ausdruck, der zurückgeht auf Miyavis außergewöhnliche Art und Weise, eine Gitarre zu spielen. =Kindheit= Kindheit und Jugend Miyavi wurde im sogenannten Nishikujō Bezirk in Konohana-ku, Ōsaka, geboren. Seine Mutter ist Japanerin und sein Vater sogenannter Zainichi-Koreaners. Miyavi hat eine ältere Schwester. Seinen realen Namen Takamasa Ishihara, der unter Fans schon lange vermutet wurde, bestätigte er 2009, als er J-Glam gründete und sich als deren Chef mit seinem Namen vorstellte.Als er sein Rückentattoo 2012 vorstellte, wurde dabei von ihm bestätigt, dass sein koreanischer Name Lee lautet, also Takamasa Lee-Ishihara. Zuvor erwähnte er dies bereits einmal in einem ROCK AND READ Interview. Nach der 1. Grundschulklasse zog seine Familie nach Kawanishi in der Präfektur Hyogo. Über sich selbst als Kind sagt Miyavi aus, dass er von vielen Menschen aus der Umgebung und Nachbarschaft gemocht wurde (z.B. erhielt er nach eigenen Angaben öfters einmal Spielzeug, Süßigkeiten oder 100 Yen). Was er einmal werden wolle beruflich, wusste er anfänglich nicht. Er wollte "einfach nur cool sein". In der Kindheit und bis in die Jugendzeit war für ihn das Wichtigste dann der Fußball. Erst als dies wegen einer Verletzung im 2. Jahr der Junior High School nicht mehr möglich war, kam er mit 15 Jahren zur Gitarre. Miyavi sagt selbst aus, dass er Komplexe hatte, auch schon als Kind und als Jugendlicher noch mehr. Im 3. Jahr der Junio High School trat er der Band "Loop" bei, die seiner eigenen Aussage nicht viel mehr als eine Visual Kei Band war. (JaME Interview 2006). Dennoch lernte er in dieser, wie man sich Make-Up aufträgt, wie man Lives gibt und wie man Songs schreibt. Später ging er von der Highschool ab. Ein einschneidendes Erlebniss war in seiner Jugend außerdem der Tod seines Senpai. Danach verteilte er eine Zeit lang Flyer für Erwachsene, ehe beschloss, nach Tokyo zu gehen. In dieser Zeit erlebte er viel, begann sich Tattoos stechen zu lassen, und lernte so u.a. auch seine erste, richtige Band Due'le quartz kennen und trat dieser bei. =Kariere= 1999–2003: Due'le quartz und Indiezeit Mit 17 Jahren zog Miyavi nach Tokyo, wo er viel erlebte. Musikalisch war er sehr kurz mit der Session Band 明太子-MINTAISHI- tätig und trat 1999 der Visual Kei Rockband Due'le quartz bei; legte sich gleichzeitig den Künstlernamen "miyabi" zu. Abgesehen davon, dass er der Gitarrist war, schrieb er auch viele der Texte, komponierte und arrangierte für die Band. Als die Band sich 2002 trennte, startete er seine Solokarriere und änderte seinen Namen in Miyavi (auch um Verwechslungen vorzubeugen, da es eine japanische Girlsband mit dem Namen Miyabi gab). Er unterschrieb einen Vertrag mit dem Independent Label PS Company. Am 31. Oktober des Jahres erschien sein Debütalbum Gagaku. Noch vor Ende des Jahres veröffentlichte er außerdem die Singles "Shindemo Boogie-Woogie", "Pop is dead" und "Jingle Bell", jedoch schaffte es nur die dritte dieser Singles, die Top 40 der Oricon Charts zu erreichen. Außerdem trat Miyavi mit seinem früheren Bandmitglied Sakito in einer kleinen Rolle im Film "Ryomano Tsumato Sono Ottoto Aijin" auf. Im Jahr 2003 spielte Miyavi sich selbst im Film Oresama. Am 23. April hatter im Shibuya Public Hall sein erstes Solokonzert. Drei weitere Singleveröffentlichungen folgten: "Jibun Kakumei", "Tariraritarara", und "Coo quack cluck -Ku. Ku. Ru-", welche Platz 40, 30 und 42 der Oriconcharts erreichten. Am 2. Dezember erschien sein zweites Studioalbum "Galyuu", welches Platz 44 erreichte. 2004-2006: Major und Pop/Akkustik-Era Im Februar 2004 startete Miyavis erste Solotour, "Tokyo Dassou"; im Juli kamen noch Konzerte in Korea und Taiwan hinzu. Seine siebte Single "Ashita, Genki ni Naare" erschien im Juni und erreichte Platz 22 der Oricon, sowie Platz 1 der Indiecharts. Im August folgte eine kleines, kostenloses Event im Tokyo Dome, nur für den Fanclub. Am 31. August hielt er sein letztes Indiekonzert im Nippon Budokan ab. Im Oktober unterzeichnete er einen Majorvertrag mit der Universal Music Group, wurde jedoch weiter von der PS Company co-gemanaged. Als nächstes erschien seine erste Major Single, eine Doppelsingle, "Rock no Gyakushuu -Super Star no Jouken-/21 Seiki-gata Koushinkyoku", welche erstmals die Top 10 der Oriconcharts erreichte. Im Mai 2005 erschien eine neue Single, "Freedom Fighters -Icecream wo Motta Hadashi no Megami to, Kikanjuu wo Motta Hadaka no Ousama-", welche erneut Platz 10 erreichte. Am 1. Juni erschien schließlich das 1. Majoralbum "Miyavizm". Es war gleichzeitig das erste Album, welches die Top Ten der Charts erreichte. Ihm folgte die dritte Majorsingle "Kekkon Shiki Uta/Are you ready to Rock?", welche auf Platz 6 der Charts landete. Im Dezember trat er auf dem von der PS Company organisierten "Peace & Smile Carnival" auf. Später im Jahr 2005 und für die meiste Zeit des Jahres 2006 wechselte Miyavi zu einem Akkustik/Popsound, besonders zu hören auf seinen nächsten Majoralben "MYV Pops" und "Miyaviuta -Dokusou-", erschienen am 2. August und 13. September des Jahres. Weitere Singleveröffentlichungen folgten. Seinen neuen Akkustikstil stellte er erstmals in der "The 25 Shūnen Kinen Koen Tokyo Geijutsu Gekijo 5 Days ~Dokuso~" Konzertserie zur Schau, welche in Tokyo, Ikebukuro für 5 Tage im September um seinen 25. Geburtstag herum stattfanden. Danach ging Miyavi für 6 Monate nach Amerika, Los Angeles, um Englisch zu lernen und Tanzunterricht zu nehmen. Außerdem ging er viel an den Venice Beach und war als Straßenmusiker unterwegs. 2007-2008: USA Debüt, S.K.I.N. und die erste Welttour In den USA wurde Miyavi von Mr. Freeze, einem bekanten Breakdancer, in die Tabu Ultra Lounge in Las Vegas eingeladen und gefragt, ob er dort einmal auftreten wolle. So kam es auch und am 17. Februar 2007 gab Miyavi in Begleitung des lokalen DJ und Perkussionisten sein erstes Solokonzert in den USA. Am 25. Mai fand im Los Angeles' Wiltern Theatre die "JRock Revolution" statt, ein von dem Musiker Yoshiki organisiertes Konzertevent. Dort wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Miyavi ein Mitglied der Band S.K.I.N. werden würde. Am 29. Juni hielten diese ihr erstes Banddebüt-Konzert auf der Anime Expo in Long Beach, Kalifornien, ab. Bis heute blieb es jedoch bei diesem einen Konzert. Wieder in Japan, veröffentlichte im Juni des Jahres Miyavi außerdem seine 7. Majorsingle "Sakihokoru Hana no you ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Danshi" . Er hatte sich nun auch einen neuen Stil aufgebaut, sowohl visuell, als auch musikalisch in Begleitung der KAVKI BOIZ. Im Juli erschien das Remix-extended Play-Album "7 Samurai Sessions -We're Kavki Boiz-", welches Re-arrangements vergangener Lieder enthielt und Platz 44 erreichte. Danach folgte eine Japanweite Tour ab dem 16. Juli. Außerdem spielte er auf der "Animagic" in Bonn, Deutschland und in Südkorea. Im November erschien die 10. Majorsingle "Subarashikikana, Kono Sekai - What A Wonderful World" und erreichte Platz 13. Am 16. Januar 2008 erschien seine 9. Majorsingle, "Hi no Hikari Sae Todokanai Kono Basho De", eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Musiker Sugizo, die wieder die Top Ten erreichte. Am 19. März erschien das 4. Majoralbum "This Iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock"'' , welches Platz 25 erreichte. Ab Mai folgte Miyavis erste Welttour "This Iz The Japanese Kabuki Rock Tour 2008", ''welche ihn für 33 Konzerte nach USA, Chile, Brasilien, Deutschland, England, Niederlanden, Spanien, Schweden, Finnland, Frankreich, Taiwan, Südkorea, China und Japan führt. Die Tour hatte eine Distanz von 48,385 Meilen, vergleichbar mit 2 Reisen um die Welt. Die meisten der Konzerte waren zudem ausverkauft und war bis dahin die erfolgreichste internationale Tour eines japanischen Künstlers. Am 27. Juni erschien das Compilation-Album "Azn Pride -This Iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock-", welches zuerst in Korea und Taiwan erschien, später auch in Japan, und dort Platz 44 erreichte. Im September trat Miyavi außerdem in Beijing, China, auf. Am 24. Dezember erschien das Remix-Album "Room No. 382", welches jedoch nicht die Top 100 der Charts erreichen konnte. Nach der ersten Welttour gaben die KAVKI BOIZ mit Miyavi bekannt, dass sie keine konkreten Pläne für die Zukunf hätten und so ging Miyavi bald wieder Solowege. 2009-2011: Abschied von der PSC, Gründung von J-glam und einer Familie Am 3. Januar 2009 trat Miyavi auf dem "''10th Anniversary Commemorative concert" der PS Company im Nippon Budokan auf, bevor er die Firma am 5. April schließlich nach 10 Jahren verließ. Am 8. April gründete Miyavi seine eigene Firma, die J-Glam inc., von der er selbst der Präsident ist. Nicht nur musikalisch veränderte sich Miyavi in diesem Jahr; auch privat. Er heiratete am 14. März die japanische Sängerin Melody , und erwartete mit ihr das erste gemeinsame Kind. Am 22. April das Compilation-Album "Victory Road to the King of Neo Visual Rock", ''welches alle Majorsingles mit dem Label Universal enthält. Am 01. Juni erschien seine erstes Lied seit der Firmengründung, "Super Hero", welche via seiner offiziellen Myspaceseite veröffentlicht wurde. Am 29. Juli wurde schließlich seine und Melodys Tochter, Lovelie Miyavi Ishihara, geboren, was ihn als Person und seine Musik fortan stark prägte. Im September eröffnete sein offizieller, weltweiter Fanclub. Am 19. September startete Miyavi schließlich seine zweite Welttour in Moskau, die "''Neo Tokyo Samurai Black 2009/2010 Tour". ''Diese führte ihn durch Russland, 17 Konzerte in Europa (darunter das erste Mal in Österreich, Ungarn und Italien) und Südamerika (mit Konzerten in Brasilien, Argentinien, Chile und Mexiko). Die Tour durch die USA musste er aufgrund einer Verletzung vorerst absagen. Im November trat er aber auf der Anime Matsuri in Texas auf. Am 31. Dezember unterzeichnete er einen neuen Vertrag mit EMI Music Japan. Dort veröffentlichte er via iTunes die Single "Survive" am 10 März 2010. Ab dem 28. März 2010 setzte er seine Welttour fort. Beginnend mit Okinawa, kam er schließlich im Juni/Juli wieder in die USA und Kanada, und im Oktober auch erstmals nach Australien. Am 15. September erschien außerdem die 11. Majorsingle "Torture" und am 13. Oktober das 5. Studioalbum "What's My Name?", welches Platz 26 erreichte. Außerdem wurden er und Melody am 20. Oktober 2010 zum zweiten Mal Eltern; ihre Tochter Jewelie Aoi Ishihara wurde geboren. Am 6. November trat er auf dem "''EMI Rocks 50th anniversary" Event in der Saitama Super Arena auf. 2010 lernte Miyavi außerdem seinen Schlagzeuger Bobo kennen, der seinen musikalischen Weg ab 2010 prägte. Im März 2011 erschien das Livealbum "''Live in London 2011", ''außerdem begann er, trotz der Erdbeben- und Tsunamikatastrophe in Japan, die ihn sehr bewegte, seine dritte Welttour, die "WHAT'S MY NAME? WORLD TOUR". Sie startete in Europa, dieses Mal auch das erste Mal in Belgien. Im April führte diese durch Japan, im Juli trat er in Frankreich auf und im September in China auf dem "Mount Taishan MAO Rock Festival". Am 5. Oktober erschien die 12. Majorsingle "Strong", eine Kollaboration mit dem japanischen Rapper KREVA. Danach folgte die Nordamerikanische Hälfte der Tour. Außerdem trat er in Südamerika in Chile auf dem "Maquinaria festival" auf und besuchte das erste Mal auch Venezuela, Peru und Kolumbien. 2012 - heute: "MIYAVI", "UNBROKEN", Umzug nach LA Am 19. Februar 2012 trat Miyavi auf dem zweiten "EMI Rocks" Event in der Saitama Super Arena auf. Am 29. Juni trat er auf dem "EHZ Festival" in Helette auf und am 30. Juni als einzigster Musiker aus Asien auf dem "Main Suare Festival" in Arras, Frankreich. Am 11. Juli erschien die 13. Majorsingle "Day 1", eine erneute Kollaboration, dieses Mal mit dem Französischen Elektronikproduzenten und DJ, Yuksek. Am 8. September trat Miyavi auf dem von Kreva in der Saitama Super Arena organisierten "908 Festival" auf. Außerdem gab er im Oktober zwei Konzerte in Indonesien. Am 14. November erschien sein Studioalbum "Samurai Sessions vol.1", ein Album, bei dem er für jeden Track mit einem anderen Künstler arbeitete und welches Platz 21 der Oriconcharts erreichte. Darauf folgte eine kurze, japanweite Tour. Am 28. Februar 2013 erschien die Single "Ahead of the Light" und eine gleichnamige Japantour folgte. Am 19. Juni erschien das Album "MIYAVI" in Japan. Auf diesem Album änderte Miyavi seinen Stil zu einem popigeren, einschlägigeren Sound, und veröffentlichte hier erstmals fast nur englischsprachige Lieder. Es gilt als sein bestverkaufendes Album bisher und erreichte Platz 8 der Oriconcharts. Im gleichen Monat erschienen zwei weitere, digitale Singles, "Horizon" und "Secret". Am 12. Oktober 2013 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Miyavi sein Debüt als professioneller Schauspieler im Film "UNBROKEN" von Angelina Jolie geben würde, dabei die Rolle des Japanischen Unteroffizieres Mutsuhiro "The Bird" Watanabe übernehmen würde. Der Film erschien 2014 weltweit in den Kinos (außer in seiner Heimat Japan). Im gleichen Monat war Miyavi auch auf dem Cover der Vogue Italien zu sehen. Außerdem wurde Miyavi 2013 für den MTV Europe Music Award im Bereich Bester Japanischer Act nominiert. Bei den MTV Video Music Awards Japan gewann er in der Kategorie Beste Kollaboration mit Yuksek. Ende des Jahres 2013, um Weihnachten herum, unterzog sich Miyavi schließlich noch einer für ihn als Künstler wichtigen Operation, in der er sich Polypen an den Stimmbändern entfernen ließ. 2014 wurde das Musikvideo von "Horizon" für das Best Male Video bei den MTV Video Music Awards nominiert. Außerdem ging Miyavi in dem Jahr auf seine 4. Welttour, die "SLAP THE WORLD TOUR", welche am 22. Februar in Malaysia startete. Sie führte weiter nach Europa, wo währenddessen auch die europäische Version des "MIYAVI" Albums via Wrasse Records erschien. Außerdem führte ihn die Tour nach Mexico City und Los Angeles, wo auch die US-Version des Albums erschien. Danach kehrte er nach Japan zurück, um seine bis dato längste, japanweite Tour zu starten. Miyavi komponierte die Single "Top Of The World" für die japanische Band SMAP, welche daraufhin Platz 1 der Oriconcharts erreichte. Am 25. August trat Miyavi das erste Mal auf dem "Fuji Rock Festival" auf. Am 9. September erschien die Single "Real?", eine Kollaboration mit Jam and Lewis sowie Jeff Blue, zudem die Liveaufnahmen der Welttour. Am 10. Dezember erschien die nächste Single, "Let Go". Ende 2014 und Anfang 2015 war Miyavi gemeinsam mit Angelina Jolie und den anderen Hauptdarstellern aus UNBROKEN zu vielen Pressekonferenzen, Premieren und Preisverleihungen unterwegs, darunter Sydney, Berlin, Los Angeles u.a. Aufgrund von Unbroken berichteten auch immer mehr internationale Magazine über Miyavi. 2014 zog Miyavi außerdem mit seiner Familie nach Los Angeles und begann in Nashville Aufnahmen für ein neues Album. Dieses erschien schließlich am 15. April 2015 unter dem Titel "The Others" in Japan und erreichte Platz 10 der Charts. Miyavi begann kurz darauf eine Promotiontour durch verschiedene Radiosendungen, ehe die "WE ARE THE OTHERS" Japantour am 30. April startete und Mitte Mai in Tokyo endete. Im Mai 2015 machte Miyavi eine für sich ebenfalls neue Erfahrung: Er besuchte mit der UN Refugee Agency syrische und libische Flüchtlinge direkt im Libanon, sah sich u.a. an wie sie lebten und machte mit ihnen gemeinsam und für sie Musik. =Discographie= Discographie Für Miyavi's Discographie, einschließlich aller seiner Singles, Alben, DVDs, Fotobücher etc. bitte besucht die Extrakategorie: Discographie. Bands Für alle Bands bzw. Bandprojekte und Supportbands Miyavis besucht die Extrakategorie Bands. =Filme= Für alle Filme, in denen Miyavi als Schauspieler tätig war, besucht die Extrakategorie: Filme. =Persönliches= Miyavi betreffend Für alles, was Miyavi persönlich betrifft sowie persönliche Vorlieben, Interessen oder Hobbys, die er von sich geäußert hat, besucht die Extraketegorie Zur Person Miyavi. Personen Alle Personen, die in Miyavis Leben eine wichtige Rolle spielen/spielten, gibt es die Extrakategorie: Personen. Darüber hinaus gibt es die Unterkategorien: Familie sowie Freunde, Bekannte & Kollegen . Kategorie:InhaltMiyavi Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi